


Appetite

by Missy



Category: Gilligan's Island
Genre: F/M, Food Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows why she chooses Gilligan, in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appetite

Mary Anne knows why she chose Gilligan, in the end. Ginger got her cinnamon-colored claws into the Professor before she had the chance to consider his companionship; the Skipper is sweet as sugar, like her father, and Mister and Missus Howell were a complete set – a salt and pepper shaker, matched. So in the end, she chose well and started courting Gilligan.

He was the one thing none of the rest of them was. Gilligan was _nice_ and he, without much more than an innocent look, could make her happy. He was also unfailingly polite - even while licking coconut whipped cream from the sturdy sun-blessed curve of her spine. He always asked if she’d rather drink her ration of pineapple juice from a glass – or his mouth. When she fashioned a sunscreen from avocados and coconut milk, he was her first test subject – and she’d never had such a nice canvas as Gilligan’s amber-bathed body. 

She promised herself that if – no, when – they were rescued, she would bring him home to Kansas and teach him that there was more than one use for fresh cream.

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains characters from **Gilligan's Island**. The author has no legal claim upon these characters, and this fiction is a work of fannish tribute, from which no money was made.


End file.
